Across Twelve Augusts
by JaquesGF
Summary: A look at Dipper and Wendy's relationship as it evolves over twelve summers in Gravity Falls. Both Dipper and Wendy's POV. (Note: This is non-canon to my other Dipper/Wendy fanfiction).
1. Rejected

**DIRECTLY FOLLOWS THE END OF "INTO THE BUNKER"**

**Year: 2014**

**Ages: Dipper 12, Wendy 15**

Dipper's POV:

Wow. Today had been exhilarating. Not only had he fought a shapeshifter, but he also accidentally revealed his crush on Wendy. He was extremely embarrassed, and while he told Wendy it was okay that they were friends, he still wasn't satisfied. He knew his crush wasn't just going to disappear like that. Things would be unavoidably awkward between the two of them. After watching some TV, Dipper went up to his room and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He turned on a flashlight and looked through his journal. Around midnight, Mabel awoke. "Dipper? Why are you still up?" she asked. "Couldn't fall asleep." Dipper replied. "Still thinking about Wendy?" Mabel asked. "Yeah." Dipper replied with a sigh. "I knew deep down she would never like me, but it still hurts." "Don't give up hope, Dipper. Maybe when you are older, she will like you." "Thanks, but I think I have a better chance with Soos than I do with Wendy." Dipper said. "Don't be silly, Dipper. Wendy likes you, just not romantically. After all, you are 12. 10 years from now, you'll be 22 and she'll be 25. That's not much of a difference at all!" Mabel replied. "Yeah, but I can't count on knowing Wendy in 10 years. Who knows if we'll even come back here next year?" "I've had more fun this summer than every other summer combined. If Mom and Dad don't let us come back here, I will sneak away and come here myself!" Mabel said. "Well, good night." Dipper said. "Good night!" said Mabel. Then, the twins finally fell asleep.

Wendy's POV:

Wow! Wendy had a great time today. She had ventured into the bunker, fought herself, and confirmed her suspicion about Dipper's crush. She felt kind of bad about that, but he was 12. There's no way she could date him. Hopefully, his crush would eventually fade and they could be normal friends again. As Wendy walked home, she ran into Robbie. "Hey babe!" Robbie said. "Get outta my face!" Wendy yelled, as she pedaled away on her bike. Robbie sure was a jerk. There was one thing she could thank Dipper for. Dipper was a good friend; she just wished he could see her the same way. Maybe if he had met her a few years ago when she was a "freak", he never would have developed a crush on her. Either way, he has a crush on her now and she just has to deal with it.

**The other summers will be longer and have bigger plots, not just the characters thinking. I wanted a relatively basic first year so I would not interfere with the continuity of the show. Come back every day for a new chapter!**


	2. Monster Boyfriend

**Year: 2015**

**Ages: Dipper 13, Wendy 16**

Dipper's POV

Dipper could hardly contain his excitement. After another boring year of school, he and his twin sister, Mabel, were finally returning to Gravity Falls for the summer. He had some unfinished business to attend to. He still hadn't figured out most of the secrets of the town, he hadn't found the other journals, and he hadn't made any progress in his relationship with Wendy. The bus finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. The twins got off and ran to the door. When they knocked, Wendy answered. "Hey guys! I've missed you so much!" Wendy said. "I've missed you too." Dipper said. "Oh, you guys should meet Simon. He's my new boyfriend. Simon, these are my friends Dipper and Mabel." Wendy said. "Wha?" said a very muscular man on the couch, presumably Simon. Dipper glared at him. "Hi." he said gruffly. "Nice to meet you!" Mabel said. "Yeah, whatever." Simon said. He was staring at the TV the whole time. Ugh. Dipper already had to deal with not being in a relationship with Wendy, but now he also had to deal with her new relationship, with Simon, or basically "Robbie 2". After the twins had unpacked their things, and spent some time with Soos, Dipper found Wendy and Simon on the couch. "Hey Wendy, it is Saturday. Are you up for movie night?" Dipper asked. "Sorry dude, but Simon and I have a date. Maybe next week." Wendy said. "Ok. I understand." Dipper said sadly.

Dipper walked up to his room, where he found Mabel reading a magazine. "Ugh. Wendy is going to spend all her time this summer with Simon. I thought maybe I would have a chance now that we're both teenagers, but no, she has to go for some guy that doesn't even pay attention to her just because he has big muscles." "Come on Dipper, don't be so hard on yourself. She'll end up breaking up with him eventually." Mabel said. "He's a monster!" Dipper yelled. "Uh, I know you like Wendy, but you can't call a guy a monster just because he is dating her." Mabel said. "No, look!" Dipper said. Mabel looked out the window. The twins saw Simon transforming into some sort of scaly monster. "Grab a camera!" Dipper said. By the time he had the camera ready, Simon was gone. "Wendy is in danger. We have to save her!" Dipper said. "But if I tell her he's a monster, she won't believe me. She'll think I'm trying to break them up, or I read something in the journal. We just have to keep a close eye on Simon. Eventually, she will find out." Dipper said. "So you're going to stalk Wendy?!" Mabel said. "No. We are! Wendy is going on a date tonight. I think they are going to Makeout Peak. If we follow them there, we can make sure Simon dosen't try to kill her." Dipper said. "Eww! I'm not going to Makeout Peak with you!" Mabel said. "Oh, yeah. Good point. I can't go alone, though! Wendy will. think I'm a creep!" Dipper said. "Hmmm... Ok. Tell you what. I'll go and keep an eye on Wendy, if you sing some karaoke songs with me tomorrow." Mabel said. "Ok, it's a deal." Dipper said. "I think I'll bring Alex so it will seem like we are supposed to be there." Mabel said. "Who's Alex?" asked Dipper. "Oh, he's this kid that likes me. He's kind of weird, but he'll do for a fake date." Mabel said. "He won't know it's fake! You'll break his heart!" Dipper said. "Fine. You can just come, but disguise yourself, so nobody gets the wrong idea and thinks we are a couple. The internet loves stuff like that." Mabel said. "Eww.. ok. I'll ask Soos if I can borrow his costume set." Dipper said. "How will we get there? We can't drive." Mabel said. "Wendy would recognize Stan's car, but we could have Grenda's dad drive us there and then leave. We should probably explain the situation to him." Mabel said. The twins headed over to Grenda's house. They asked Grenda's dad if he would drive them there. "So, let me get this straight. You guys are twins, but you want me to take you to Makeout Peak?" Grenda's dad asked. "Yeah...that looks bad. But it's not what it looks like. We just have to keep a close eye on a monster we are tracking, and we can't drive." Dipper said. "Eh, you guys have been good friends to my daughter. I'll drive you." Around 5:30, the three of them left for Makeout Peak.

Wendy's POV:

Wendy felt bad about canceling movie night, but she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. She got ready for her date, and Simon picked her up at 6:00. When they arrived there was one other car, but she didn't recognize it. The driver looked like Mabel from the angle she was at, but Mabel was too young to drive. Simon started to talk. "Listen, Wendy, I have something to confess." Simon said. "Yes?" Wendy said. "I..I am a MONSTER!" Simon yelled. Suddenly, Simon grew in size, his skin turned to scales, and he turned a sickly shade of green. "AHHHH! HELP!" Wendy yelled. The monster was about to take a bite out of her leg when it suddenly collapsed and started bleeding. "Grappling hook!" she heard Mabel yell. "Mabel? Thanks for saving me! What are you doing here?" Wendy asked. "Allow him to explain. A short guy with black hair and glasses came out of the car. The face looked familiar, but she could not place it in the shadows. Then he removed his black hair, revealing brown hair. When he walked closer, she realized it was Dipper. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Wendy said. "I seriously doubt you were here to make out." "We were here to keep an eye on Simon. We knew he was a monster, and-" "What?! You knew he was a monster and you didn't tell me?" Wendy said angrily. "I'm sorry, but I thought you wouldn't believe me. I thought...you would think it was just a pathetic attempt to get you away from Simon. "Of course not, Dipper. I trust you. Please, if this ever happens again, just tell me!" Wendy said. "Ok. I guess that was kind of stupid." Dipper replied with a smile. "Well, thanks for saving me. The funny thing is, I would still rather date Simon than Robbie!" Wendy said. The three of them started laughing. Wendy felt good that Dipper and Mabel would always have her back.


	3. The Hydra Wolf

**Year: 2016**

**Ages: Dipper 14, Wendy 17**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper and Mabel were heading back to Gravity Falls for a third summer. Now that Dipper had learned who the author of the journals was, and had figured out Bill's secrets, he wanted to focus on his relationship with Wendy. Last year he had had success in one of his goals, maybe this summer he would have success with the other. When the twins arrived, they knocked on the door. Stan answered. "Hello kids! Great to have you back. Now get to work!" he yelled. The twins ignored him and went up to the attic to unpack their stuff. When they went downstairs, they saw Wendy and another guy on the couch. "Not this again." Dipper mumbled. "Hey guys! This is Walter, my new boyfriend." Wendy said. "Uh, hello." Dipper said. "Are these the Pines twins? I've heard so much about you! You guys are so cool. Can you take me on a monster hunt sometime?" said Walter. "Uh..sure." Dipper said hesitantly. This guy seemed nicer than Robbie or Simon, but he still resented him for dating Wendy. Then, Walter's phone rang. "Gotta go. I'll see you guys later. I can't wait to go monster hunting with you!" Walter said. Then he kissed Wendy on the cheek and headed out the door. "He seems cool!" Mabel said. "Yeah, I finally found a boyfriend that isn't a jerk or a monster!" Wendy replied. _I'm none of those things!_ Dipper thought to himself. Later, Dipper and Mabel were sitting on the couch. "I still am not sure about Walter. Maybe he just seems nice so he can get information out of us!" Dipper said. "Dipper, not every guy Wendy dates is a freak. Give him a chance." Wendy said. "Oh, all right." Dipper said.

The next day, Walter came over. "Hey guys! What monster will we be tracking today?" he said. "I thought we'd try to find the hydra wolf. It breathes fire, and if you cut off its head, it grows two more!" Dipper said. "Cool! I'll go find Wendy and Soos." Walter said. The five of them headed into the woods, where the wolf was rumored to be. "You know, it was really cool how you guys saved the town from Gideon and that demon spirit." Walter said. "Thanks. We couldn't have done it without Wendy and Soos!" Mabel said. "So, what exactly will we do if we find this wolf?" Walter asked. "I'll try to get a picture of it to submit to the newspaper contest." Dipper said. "Yeah, we can split the cost five ways." Walter said. As they were walking towards the northeastern area, where Journal 2, which Stan had given to Dipper after he saved the Mystery Shack last summer, said that the wolf lived, Walter and Wendy held hands. "Ugh." Dipper said. "Come on, Dipper, Walter is so cool! You should be happy for Wendy!" Mabel said. "Don't you see? Walter is just like me, except he is older. Even his hat is the same as mine! It just hurts to see that Wendy likes a guy so similar to me, but will never like me just because of three stupid years." Dipper said. Suddenly, Dipper heard a howling. "What was that?" Soos asked. "It could be the wolf!" Walter whispered excitedly. "Nobody move. It gets aggravated when it hears loud noises. The five of them stood perfectly still. A wolf slowly emerged out of a dark corner of the forest. "Cool, it's the wolf!" Soos yelled loudly. The wolf growled and started running towards them. "Soos!" Dipper whispered angrily. "Sorry, dude." Soos said. "RUN!" Walter yelled. The five of them started running. "Dipper, what does the journal say is their weakness?" Walter said. "We have to stab it in the stomach. Don't cut off its head, it will grow another!" Dipper said. "Cut off its head?" Soos said. Soos turned around, and with a large pocket knife, cut off the wolf's head. While this was impressive, it was the last thing we needed. "Soos! Run!" Dipper yelled. The wolf grew two heads. "Split up! It can only chase one of us!" Dipper said. The five of them ran in different directions, and the wolf chased Dipper. Just when the wolf was about to jump Dipper, Walter came out of nowhere and stabbed it in the stomach. The wolf whimpered, and lay still. "Thanks, man." Dipper said. "No problem, dude!" Walter said. "I feel kind of bad killing an animal, but then again, it was about to kill me!" Dipper said. The two of them laughed. Maybe this Walter guy wasn't so bad after all.

Wendy's POV:

Wendy, Mabel, and Soos found each other in the forest, but there was no sign of Walter or Dipper. After a few minutes of searching, Wendy found the two of them sitting next to the dead, two-headed wolf, laughing. Wow. Dipper was actually getting along with her boyfriend? I guess they are pretty similar. Wendy hoped Dipper was over her by now, and they could just be friends. "Hey guys! I see you got the wolf!" Wendy said. "Hello. Yeah! A dead two-headed wolf ought to make a good picture for the newspaper!" Dipper said. They five of them walked back home. "I had a great time today. Thanks for letting me come along!" Walter said. He kissed Wendy goodbye and walked back home. Wow. Finally a nice, fun, trustworthy boyfriend. If only she had found someone like Walter earlier.


	4. The Prom

**Year: 2017**

**Ages: Dipper 15, Wendy 18**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper could not believe summer was here again. He was now 15 years old, but his crush, Wendy, was already 18. She was graduating high school this year. Luckily, even if she went away for college, she would return to Gravity Falls for summer. Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Mystery Shack fairly late; it was almost seven. They knocked on the door, and a distraught Wendy answered. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Dipper said. "It's that jerk Walter. Today is my prom, and we were going to go together, but he cancelled so he could go with some girl named Jane. He didn't even apologize." Wendy said. "That's awful. I thought Walter was a good guy." Dipper said. "Now I don't have anyone to go with to prom. I know it's not like me, to care about stuff like this, but its prom!" Wendy said. "Hey! Dipper could take you!" Mabel said excitedly. "Uh.. Can I talk to you for a second Mabel?" Dipper said. "Ok." They went into the other room. "What are you doing? Don't embarrass me!" Dipper said. "Come on, Dipper! This is a great chance for you to have a romantic night with Wendy!" Mabel said. "She's upset about Walter. When she broke up with Robbie, I asked her to go bowling, and she got really mad at me. I just think it's a bad idea." Dipper said. "Uh, Dipper? I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'd love it if you took me to prom. You know, as friends." Wendy said. Of course they had to go as friends. I guess either way, going to prom with Wendy was a plus. "Cool!" Dipper said. "Let me just get dressed."

Twenty minutes later, Dipper was ready to go to the prom. "You look great!" Wendy said. "Thanks." Dipper said, blushing. "Ah.. I don't really have a limo or anything." "Screw the limo, we'll take the golf cart!" Wendy said. "Ok, cool!" Dipper said. The two headed off together to the prom. When they got there, Wendy had a ticket but Dipper had to pay the admission. After they got in, they went to the punch bowl and chatted with Thompson and Lee. A while later, Robbie was dancing with a girl in the middle of the dance floor, and he slipped and fell on his face. "Haha!" Dipper yelled, and he and Wendy cracked up. Then, they joined a congo line.

A while later, a slower song came on. Soos, the DJ, said, "Ok, for all you couples out there, this is the time to dance!" Many couples got up and started slow dancing. Dipper wanted to ask Wendy to dance, but he still felt scared. Then, he remembered what he had promised Tyrone. "Wendy? Would you like to dance?" Dipper asked. Wendy smiled. "Sure!" she said. The two of them stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing. "Dipper, thank you so much for taking me to prom. I can always count on you." Wendy said. "It was my pleasure." Dipper replied. After the song, Soos announced that the prom was over. "Are we going to any after parties?" Dipper asked. "Eh, those parties always suck or end up really hectic. Let's just go to Greasy's for a snack or something." Wendy said. "Sounds good to me!" Dipper said.

The two headed in the golf cart to Greasy's, where there was nobody but the employees. They both ordered a hamburger, and then sat down at a booth. "I had a great time tonight!" Wendy said. "Yeah, I did too. Sorry about Walter." Dipper said. Wendy frowned. "Ugh. I hate how every guy I dated is either a jerk or a monster. Is it me?" Wendy said. "No, of course not. Walter had me convinced that he was a good guy, too. You just got unlucky. You deserve way better." Dipper said. "Thanks, dude." Wendy replied. They chatted and ate their hamburgers. Then, They drove the golf cart back to the Mystery Shack, and Dipper got off. "Thanks for an awesome night, Dipper!" Wendy said. "Same to you." Dipper replied. Dipper went back into the shack, and Mabel was right there. "HOW DID IT GO? I MUST KNOW EVERY DETAIL!" Mabel said. "Calm down, it went great. We had a great time. We even danced." Dipper said. "OH MY GOD, YOU DANCED?" Mabel said. "Yeah, calm down. We're still just friends." Dipper said. "Hey, it's a step in the right direction!" Mabel said. "I hope so." Dipper said.

Wendy's POV:

As Wendy drove home, she thought about the night. She had a great time with Dipper, that was for sure. Maybe he would make a good boyfriend after all. He is the one guy she can count on, and they always have a great time together. No, it is too weird. They are three years apart. It is better if they just stay friends.


	5. Reverse Jealousy

**Year: 2018**

**Ages: Dipper 16, Wendy 19**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper and Mabel rode the bus to Gravity Falls once again, although this time they were not alone. The twins were allowed to bring a friend with them since they were sixteen. Dipper brought his friend Anderson, and Mabel brought her friend Laura. "Gravity Falls is awesome. I think you'll love it here." Dipper said. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us!" Laura said. After a two-hour bus ride, they arrived at the mystery shack. This time, Soos and Wendy were waiting for them outside. "Hey guys!" Soos said. "Hello! These are our friends, Anderson and Laura. Anderson, Laura, meet Soos and Wendy. The four of them exchanged handshakes. Stan was gone for the day, so they didn't have to work. "Let's play mini-golf or something." Mabel said. "I'll go!" Soos said. "Sorry, I'm hanging out with my friends today." Wendy said. "I'll go too." Anderson said. "I think I'll stay here." said Dipper. "I want to unpack." "I'll stay back with Dipper." said Laura.

After the others had left, Dipper unpacked his things, and went down to watch some TV. Laura sat down next to him. "So, Dipper, have any plans for tonight?" she asked. "Uh, no." Dipper said. "Well, do you want to get dinner with me or something?" Laura asked. Was she asking Dipper out? He thought so, but he wasn't sure what to do. He still really liked Wendy, but he couldn't keep counting on that to happen. He was 16 and he still hadn't had his first kiss. Laura was pretty cute, so he decided to say yes. "Yeah, that sounds great." Dipper said. A few hours later, Dipper was getting ready for his date when Mabel walked in. "Hey, bro, what are you doing?" "I have a date." Dipper said proudly. "With who?" Mabel asked. "Laura." "What?! What about Wendy?" Mabel asked. "I thought about it a lot. I have no chance with Wendy. I should date other people. After all, I haven't even had my first kiss." Dipper said. "What about Mermando?" Mabel asked. "DON'T MENTION THAT!" Dipper yelled. Mabel laughed. "Well, good luck." "Thanks."

An hour later, Dipper and Laura went to a restaurant. They ordered their meals and chatted. Afterwards, as they were walking home, Dipper said "Thanks for suggesting this. I had a great time." "Yeah, I've been waiting for you to ask me out. I decided to just do it myself!" Laura said. The two of them arrived at the mystery shack, and when they knocked, Wendy answered. "Hey, what have you two been up to?" she asked. "We went on a date." Laura said. "Oh, thats cool." Wendy said. Dipper decided he should try to forget Wendy. He had a great time with Laura, so he should focus on her instead.

Wendy's POV:

Dipper has a girlfriend? Wendy couldn't help feeling a little weird about that. Sure, she only ever wanted to be friends, but it still bugged her for some reason. A few days later, she asked Dipper, "Hey, what movie should we watch for movie night?" "Sorry, I have a date with Laura." Dipper said. "Ok, it's cool." Wendy said. The next three weeks, Dipper also missed movie week for spending time with Laura. One friday evening, Wendy was getting something for Stan from the storage room, and she walked in on Dipper and Laura kissing. "Uh.. sorry guys." Wendy felt embarrassed. She ran downstairs. Now Dipper was kissing another girl? This shouldn't bother her, but it did. Dipper and Wendy had been good friends. They always spent a lot of time together. Now, he was spending all of his time with Laura. Dipper was such a good guy, she always had a good time with him, and he was getting very handsome as he aged. Was it possible that she liked Dipper? She decided her feelings were just from the shock of seeing him kissing Laura. She decided to try to forget about it and focus on something else.

A few days later, Dipper and Laura were holding hands and heading out for another date. Wendy didn't realize it, but she looked very glum. Mabel noticed and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" Mabel said. "Nothing." Wendy replied. "You seemed really upset to see Dipper and Laura. Wait... do you like Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Shhhh! No..well...sort of. I mean, I'm not sure." Wendy said. "I have to tell Dipper!" Mabel said. "SHHHHH! Please, don't! He already has a girlfriend!" Wendy said. "It's just a crush. I'll get over it." "But he's liked you for so long! He's only know Laura for a year." Mabel said. "Please, just don't get involved. I'll make my own decisions." Wendy said. "Ok. Just like I told Dipper, you'll feel better if you told him." Mabel said. "Ok, whatever." Wendy said. Over the next few weeks, Wendy just realized how much she missed spending time with Dipper. Instead of her crush going away, it grew stronger. Dipper must have felt this way when she was dating Robbie, Simon, and Walter. Either way, she knew she had to keep her feelings secret.


	6. Worth the Wait

**Year: 2019 **

**Ages: Dipper 17, Wendy 20**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper headed to Gravity Falls for the sixth straight summer, but this time, he was alone. His girlfriend Laura was visiting relatives in Canada, and Mabel was with friends at Disney World. He knew he would miss them, but he would also enjoy time with just Soos and Wendy. When he got off the bus, nobody was outside the mystery shack. He walked inside and saw Wendy athe cash register. "Hey, Dipper! I've missed you!" Wendy said. "I've missed you, too. So, is Soos around? We should all hang out tonight." Dipper suggested. "Ah, Soos is actually spending the summer at Melanie's." Wendy responded. "How about Lee and all of those other guys?" Dipper asked. "Oh, they are all at college. I was the only one who came back to Gravity Falls for the summer." Wendy said. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. We'll still have a lot of fun this summer!" Dipper said. "Yeah. Just you and me." Wendy said.

After Dipper had unloaded his things and said hello to Grunkle Stan, he found Wendy and asked, "Hey, want to catch a movie tonight?" "Great idea!" Wendy said. "What movie did you have in mind?" "How about 27 Jump Street?" Dipper said. "Sounds cool." Wendy said. The two then headed off to see the movie. Dipper knew they were just friends, but he couldn't help feeling a little weird about seeing a movie with Wendy. Even though he really liked Laura, his feelings for Wendy had never truly gone away. Still, Dipper knows he will have a great time with her just being friends. They saw the movie and had a great time. For the next few weeks, Dipper and Wendy hung out all the time. They saw movies, raced golf carts, hung out at the arcade, went monster hunting, and tons of other things. Dipper also skyped with Laura, but he omitted the fact that he had been spending so much time with Wendy.

The day before Dipper had to head back to California for school, he and Wendy decided to take a nice walk through the woods. After a while, they found a large fallen log and decided to sit down. They both took in the nature around them. The place seemed familiar, but Dipper couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him. This was the place where the bunker entrance was. This was the place where Wendy had rejected him. "Hey, Wendy?" Dipper said. "Yeah?" "Do you remember this place?" Wendy looked around, confused at first, but then she seemed to remember. "Oh, yeah. This is where we went on that bunker adventure!" Wendy said. "I remember that day well. Soos with his lab coat, Mabel with those caterpillars, that crazy shapeshifter, me fighting myself, and of course..." Wendy trailed off. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was only twelve, I never should have put you in that awkward position." Dipper said. Wendy smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind." After a few moments of silence, Wendy said, "Dipper?" "Yeah?" Dipper replied. "I just want to tell you, I'm so glad you came here this year. Summer would have been so boring without you here." Wendy said. "Sorry you had to spend it without Laura, though." "Don't be. I had a great time, too. Heck, I am happier spending summer with you then with her!" Dipper said, instantly regretting what he said. Wendy seemed surprised. "What?" Wendy asked hesitantly. "Uh, um.." Dipper stuttered. Suddenly, Wendy leaned in to kiss him. A part of Dipper knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, and he kissed her back. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "Whoa, what just happened?" Dipper said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Wendy said. Dipper was silent for a few seconds. "Wait, you like me?" Dipper asked, stunned. "Well, yeah. I've been having feelings for you ever since you started dating Laura." Wendy said. Dipper hesitated another moment, but then he leaned in again to kiss Wendy.

Wendy's POV:

After the second kiss, Dipper pulled away and said, "Look. I can't go any further until I break up with Laura." "You'd break up with Laura for me?" Wendy asked. "Or course. I like Laura and all, but I've never truly stopped liking you. Just look at this summer. I had more fun with you than I would have with anyone in the world." Dipper replied. Wendy smiled. "Same with me." Dipper said. Then he frowned. "Darn, this summer is almost over, and with you going to college in North Carolina, we'll be on opposite sides of the country. We won't see each other until next summer." Wendy just smiled. She was sad about that, too, but really she was just happy that they would finally be a couple. "That's okay, Dipper. You are worth the wait."


	7. The Rescue Mission

**Year: 2020**

**Ages: Dipper 18, Wendy 21**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper had always loved going to Gravity Falls, but he was never more excited to go than this year. He was finally going to be able to date Wendy after an eight-year crush. He had broken up with Laura last September, but he didn't get the chance to see Wendy until now. This year, Mabel was coming, too, but he hadn't told her about Wendy yet. When they arrived, Soos and Stan were at the Mystery Shack, but Wendy was not. Dipper was glad, because he would be able to prepare. He unpacked, and then got in a tuxedo and bought some flowers. "Dipper, why are you all dressed up?" Mabel asked. She was Dipper's sister, so she deserved to know. He just didn't want her to freak out. "Uh, I'm going to ask Wendy out tonight." Dipper said. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Mabel yelled. "Calm down! You're nineteen years old!" Dipper said. "Not on the inside!" Mabel said. Dipper asked Soos where Wendy was, and he said she was hanging out with her friends, but would be back by 4:00. Now, it was 5:30. "Where did she say she was going?" Dipper asked. "Uh, some place called Newton Caverns." Soos said. "Oh no! She might be in danger. My journal said that place was filled with monsters." Dipper said. "I have to go save her!". Soos straightened his hat. "I'll come with you.". Mabel walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?" Mabel asked. "We're heading to Newton Caverns. Wendy went there, and it's really dangerous!" Dipper said. "I'll come!" Mabel said. "No, we need you to stay outside the cave and make sure we come out. If we aren't back in two hours, get help." Dipper said. "Why can't Stan do that?" Mabel whined. "Stan is like, 85 now. He doesn't have a very good memory." Dipper said. "I also doubt he would feel like going all the way to the caverns." "Oh, all right." Mabel said. The three of them headed to the caverns in Soos' car, which he found in the junkyard and was able to repair. When they got there, Mabel said, "All right, if you aren't back by 8:00, I'll get help. Good luck.". "Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said.

Soos and Dipper headed into the cavern, armed only with a couple of flashlights and a pocket knife. They didn't see anything at first, but then they came across giant cobwebs. "Let's check this out." Dipper said. He used the pocket knife to cut some of the webs that were blocking a cave entrance. "Look!" Soos said, pointing to a giant, squirming web. "That looks like a person!" Dipper said. They cut the string, to reveal Lee, one of Wendy's friends. "Thanks guys! What are you doing here?" Lee said. "We came to find you, Wendy, and her other friends. Where are the rest of them?" Dipper said. "I don't know. We came in here because we thought it looked cool. Eventually, I got seperated, and a giant spider came and wove me into her web." Lee said. "Ok, we need to find the others." Dipper said. "I'll come with you." Lee replied. "Wait, can you head back out of the cave and explain to my sister Mabel what happened?" Dipper asked. "All right. I'm coming back in afterwards." Lee said. "No, we need to get everyone out. If you come back in, you might get captured again or something. Just stay outside." Dipper said. "Ok." Lee said. Soos pointed to the cave that led outside.

After Lee left, Soos and Dipper continued down the cave. Dipper was really worried. Lee was captured, but Wendy might be injured..or worse. Dipper didn't want to think about it, so he focused on looking for more clues. Dipper saw a faint light in one of the caves, so he and Soos followed it. They went into the cave to find a pool of glowing goo. "Over here!" somebody yelled. Dipper and Soos turned around to see Nate and Tambry standing in to goo up to their torso. "What happened?" Dipper said. "We got separated from the rest of the group, and then Tambry walked into this pile of goo because she wasn't looking where she was going. I tried to pull her out, but she pulled me in, too." Nate said. "Don't blame me!" Tambry said angrily. "It kind of was your fault. Either way, the goo acts like a slow quicksand, and we can't get out!" Nate said, "Ok we can get you out." Dipper said. Dipper pulled out his journal and looked through it. "Dude, you still carry that?" Nate asked. "Yeah, and it might save your life!" Dipper replied. "Okay, okay." Nate said. Dipper found a page that seemed to be about the goo. "Okay, the book says if you are deep in the goo, you have to relax, and then pull yourself up in one big pull." Dipper said. "Okay." Nate said. He relaxed his muscles, and then grabbed a stalagmite and pulled himself up. "Are you out?" Dipper said. "Mostly!" Nate replied. Nate was out of the goo except for his shoes. "Take off your shoes!" Dipper said. "Aw, man, these are brand new!" Nate complained. "Just take them off!" Dipper said. Nate reluctantly took his shoes off. He was now out of the goo, but was dangling from a stalagmite. "Ok, now you have to jump." Dipper said. Nate tried to jump to the ground, but he missed. He landed flat on his face in the goo. Luckily, he was close enough that Soos could pull him out. "Thanks, dude." Nate said, still fully covered in goo. Eventually, they were able to get Tambry out the same way. "Okay, who else. Was down here? We are trying to find Wendy and the rest of her friends." Dipper said. "Uh, Thompson and Lee." Nate said. "Lee is already at the surface. Follow this cave, and you'll be out, too." Dipper said. "All right. Thanks for all your help." Nate said. Nate and Tambry headed up, and Soos and Dipper descended deeper into the cave.

Soos and Dipper walked for a bit longer before hearing yelling. They shined the flashlight down the cave that the yelling was coming from. Thompson appeared, yelling and running for no apparent reason. "RUN!" Thompson yelled. "Wait! Why?" Dipper said, but Thompson had already run past. "Wendy might be down there. We need to follow this cave." Dipper said. The two of them cautiously walked down i to the cave where Thompson had come from. They saw a bright light coming from one of the side caves, and Dipper and Soos peeked into it. Dipper saw Wendy laying unconscious in a cage, bruised and scraped. "Wendy!" Dipper yelled. "Dude!" Soos said. "Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Dipper replied. They heard loud footsteps walking towards them. "WHO DARES ENTER MY CAVE?" boomed a very loud voice. Dipper looked to where the voice was coming from, and he saw a nine-foot troll that barely fit in the cave. "I've got to go out there!" Dipper said. "Shouldn't we devise a plan first?" Soos asked. "I always make really long, complicated plans, and they rarely work. Just this once, I need to go out there with no plan. I have to save Wendy." Dipper said. Dipper ran into the cave. "I have come for this girl." Dipper said, pointing to Wendy. "WHA? SHE IS ME LUNCH! ME BREAKFAST ALREADY GOT AWAY!" the troll yelled. "Sorry, you can't eat her!" Dipper yelled. "ME WANT FOOD. ME EAT HER!" the troll yelled back. Dipper had no idea what to do, so he tried to talk to the troll. "Why do you need to eat people? Why can't you eat something else?" Dipper said. "ME LIKE PEOPLE!" the troll yelled. "Uh, well, why don't you try something else? Humans are pretty scarce down here." Dipper said. "ME LIKE HUMAN!" the troll yelled. Dipper had been able to make friends with the multi-bear, but apparently not with a troll. "I'm not leaving until you give me her!" Dipper said. "ME EAT YOU TOO!" the troll yelled. The troll started charging at Dipper, and just when it was about to attack, it suddenly fell to the ground. Dipper looked over to see Soos holding a giant club. "Soos saves the day!" Soos said. "Wow, great work!" Dipper said. "Ok, we don't have much time. I think he is only knocked out." Soos said. The two of them opened the cage with a key they found in the troll's pocket, and then they picked up an unconscious Wendy. "Let's get outta here." Soos said, and they ran as quickly as they could back up to the surface.

When they reached the surface, they found Mabel, Lee, and Thompson waiting for them. "You made it! I was about to get help." Mabel said. "Are Tambry and Nate okay?" Soos asked. "Yeah, they went home to take showers." Lee said. "Okay, we need to get Wendy home. She's pretty hurt." Dipper said. Soos drove Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy home. Dipper carried Wendy to the couch and sat by her side. Eventually, she awoke. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "You went into the cave with your friends and got captured by a troll, but you're safe now." Dipper said. "Did you rescue me?" Wendy asked. "Um..yeah. With help from Soos and your friends." Dipper said. "Thanks, Dipper. I can always count on you." Wendy said with a smile. "Hey, when you're feeling better, how about a date? It's like, a year overdue." Dipper said. Wendy smiled. "Of course. I can't wait." The two kissed, and then heard a squealing from the doorway. Dipper turned around. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "Sorry." Mabel said sheepishly, and she left.

Wendy's POV:

The summer of 2020 was the greatest summer in Wendy's memory. She had a great time hanging out with Thompson, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Mabel, and Soos, but more than anything she had a great time with Dipper. The two started their relationship this summer, and it couldn't have gone better. Dipper rescuing her from that troll proved to her just how devoted he was to her. Her only regret that she hadn't started the relationship sooner, as Dipper was the one guy that really made Wendy feel happy.


	8. The Perfect Relationship

**Year: 2021**

**Ages: Dipper 19, Wendy 22**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper was not going to Gravity Falls for the first summer since he was eleven. Instead, he and Mabel were headed to North Carolina to see Wendy graduate college. When they arrived in North Carolina, they tried to find Wendy in her dorm, but it appeared she had already left to get ready for the graduation, so they just headed to the football stadium, where the graduation was taking place. They sat down, waited for a half-hour, and then the graduates were called. "Allen Cooper!" the college president announced. "Jackie Corbett!" "James Corcoran!". With each name, there was an applause, and the student came out and was handed their diploma. "Wendy is coming up soon!" Mabel said. "Wendy Corduroy!" said the principal. Dipper and Mabel started clapping and cheering. Wendy came, received her diploma, and sat down next to the others. After the rest of the names were called, they heard the graduation speech given by some guy named Alex Hirsch. At the end of the graduation Dipper and Mabel found Wendy. "Great job! I'm so proud of you!" Dipper said. "Thanks! I've missed you so much." Wendy said. "I've missed you, too." Dipper said. "There's a party in the main hall. You guys want to come?" Wendy said. "Sure, let me just suit up." Dipper said. By 7:00, Dipper, Wendy and Mabel were ready for the party. They arrived, talked to some of Wendy's friends, and had some nourishments. A while later, a familiar song came on. It was the same song that had played at Wendy's prom when he had first danced with her. "Wendy? Want to dance?" Dipper said. "Of course." Wendy said. The two walked out onto the dance floor. "Ah, this song brings back memories." Wendy said. "Yeah. That was a great night." Dipper said. "Sorry that I wanted to be just friends back then. I regret that." Wendy said. "Forget it. I understand. Back then, the age difference made it kind of weird." Dipper said. Wendy laughed. "Yeah. Still, I don't know why I didn't see you were the guy I should be with." Wendy said. "All that matters is that we are together, right now." Dipper said. "Yeah. I'm so glad we are together." Wendy said. As they danced, Dipper looked into Wendy's eyes and thought about how much he loved her. He was only 19, but he had known for eight years this was the girl for him. He hadn't told Wendy that he loved her yet, but right here, right now seemed like the perfect time. "Wendy, I have to tell you something important." Dipper said. "Yeah?" Wendy asked. "I love you." Dipper said.

Wendy's POV:

Dipper had just told Wendy that he loved her. It had taken her by surprise a bit, but she felt the same way. "I love you too, Dipper." Wendy said. The two shared a kiss as the song ended. Wendy couldn't imagine a greater guy than Dipper. After the song, they sat down and chatted with Mabel. "So, what are you going to do after college?" Mabel asked. "I'm not sure. I'll probably go back to Gravity Falls and look for a job in my field." Wendy said. "Well, I have one more years of college. After that, I think I'll move to Gravity Falls. I like it a lot better than California, and I am sick of only seeing you three months every year." Dipper said. "How do you only have one more year of college?" Wendy asked. "I took a bunch of AP classes in high school, and I took a lot of classes in one semester." Dipper explained. "Cool." Wendy said. They spent the rest of the night at the party having a great time. Wendy was in the perfect relationship, and she couldn't envision anything going wrong.


	9. Where Did We Go Wrong?

**Year: 2022**

**Ages: Dipper 20, Wendy 23**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper had just finished college, and now he was headed to Gravity Falls. However, this time it was different. Instead of just spending his summers there, he would be moving there full time. Stan had moved to a retirement home and given the Mystery Shack to Dipper and Mabel. Mabel and his girlfriend, Wendy, were already waiting for him in Gravity Falls. When he arrived, he saw what looked like a party outside the shack. "Congratulations on graduating college two years early!" Wendy, Soos, and Mabel said. "Thanks, guys!" Dipper said. During the party, he talked to Wendy. "Finally, we get to be with each other year round!" Dipper said. "Yeah, this is going to be a great year." Wendy said. And it was. The next months were some of the best of Dipper's life. He spent Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's with his sister, best friend, and girlfriend. He also celebrated Valentine's Day with a special date for Wendy.

One day in late May, Dipper was sitting inside on the couch when Wendy walked in. "Dipper! I have great news!" Wendy said. "What is is?" Dipper asked. "I got a great job offer!" Wendy replied. "Congratulations!" Dipper said. "I get a great salary, and the job is interesting." Wendy said. "It sounds perfect." Dipper replied. "Oh, and it's in Boston." Wendy said. "Seattle? What are you going to do?" Dipper asked. "Well, we have been in a relationship for four years now. I was hoping we could move there together." Wendy said. "We can't move to Boston! Gravity Falls is where we belong. It's the perfect town!" Dipper said. "Dipper, you have to understand. This is a great job offer, and I don't want to stay in the same town my whole life." Wendy said. "But, this town has so many memories for us. We can't leave!" Dipper said. "You can't hold on to the past forever. I'm getting older, and it's not like we'll never come here again, but I need to take this job." Wendy said. "But we can't just leave this town just because of a job in Boston." Dipper said, a big more rudely than he intended. "This job is really important to me. Why can't you see that?" Wendy yelled. "This town is important to me! Why cant you see that?" Dipper yelled back. The two continued yelling and arguing, until they didn't even know what they were yelling about anymore. They had had fights before, like any couple, but this was the first big fight. Their first fight that threatened their relationship. Eventually, Wendy stormed out of the Shack.

Dipper could not believe what had happened. He slumped down in his chair. Mabel walked in and asked, "What happened? I heard yelling!". "Wendy and I had a fight." Dipper said. "Oh no! What was it about?" Mabel asked. "Something about her job and how I didn't want to move to Boston. I don't really care that much. All that is important to me is that we are together. But we just started yelling about everything, and then she left." Dipper explained. "Dipper, you probably hurt her. You need to apologize now." Mabel said. "I don't know. She seemed pretty upset. I don't think she wants to talk to me right now." Dipper said. "You should talk to her now, before she does something crazy!" Mabel said. "Thanks for your help, but I want to be alone." Dipper said. Mabel left, and Dipper thought about what had happened. The entire fight was stupid, and Dipper felt awful. He would move to Boston if it meant that much to Wendy.

A few hours later, he decided to call her and apologize. He dialed her number, but she rejected the call. He tried again several times, but she didn't pick up. Dipper decided to go to her house and talk to her, so he drove over to Wendy's house. When he knocked on the door, Manly Dan answered. "What do you want?" Dan asked. "I need to talk to Wendy." Dipper said. "Uh, she left. But she told me to give you this." Dan mumbled. "She left?" Dipper said, upset. "Yeah. She didn't explain much." Dan said. Dipper opened the letter. "Dear Dipper, I have decided to go to Boston without you. That way, I get the job and you get Gravity Falls. I always thought you were the one guy that cared about me and valued my opinions, but you have proven me wrong. Good-bye, Dipper. Sincerely, Wendy." Dipper was stunned. He had really screwed up the relationship now. Gravity Falls meant nothing to him if Wendy wasn't there, so he decided to go to the airport. When he got there, the only plane to Boston had left a half-hour ago.

Dipper went back to the Mystery Shack on the verge of tears. He had ruined the best part of his life for nothing, and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried calling Wendy again, but she didn't answer. When Dipper got back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel was on the front porch. "What happened?" Mabel said, noticing Dipper's sad look. "Wendy went to Boston. I guess we're over." Dipper said. "No! You guys are the best couple I know. You have to go to Boston and find her!" Mabel said. "She doesn't even want to talk to me." Dipper said. "That doesn't matter. You have to do everything you can to get Wendy back." Mabel said. Dipper missed Wendy so much, and he knew Mabel was right. "Okay. But the next plane doesn't leave until next Tuesday, and I have no idea where she'll be when I get there. "I'll come with you." Mabel said. "We'll find her if it's the last thing we do." "Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said. The twins planned to leave for Boston on Tuesday.

Wendy's POV:

The entire flight to Boston, Wendy thought about Dipper. She loved him so much, but he had been such a jerk about her new job. She got to Boston, rented an small apartment, and started working at her job. The first two days went smoothly, and she liked her job just fine, but she was still very sad. It didn't matter how great her job was, because Dipper was not there with her. Unfortunately, Dipper didn't want to move to Boston. Apparently, Dipper's town was more important to him that Wendy. Wendy spent Monday night in her bed, thinking about the whole situation. She couldn't help missing Dipper, no matter how mad she was. She thought about calling him, but she was still furious with him for being so inconsiderate. Their relationship might be beyond repair.


	10. In the Rain

**Year: 2023**

**Ages: Dipper 21, Wendy 24**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper had spent five days in Boston. It was now June 1st, the day he would normally be heading to Gravity Falls for another summer. Instead, he was desperately searching a city of over half a million people for Wendy. He had made a huge mistake, and wanted to apologize for it, but Wendy was nowhere to be found. Dipper and Mabel had went to different apartments and workplaces all over the city, but it was in vain. Dipper had called and texted her multiple times, but she never answered. He had just finished another day of searching, and he was waiting for Mabel at the local pub. When Mabel got back, Dipper asked, "Did you find anything?". "No." Mabel replied. "We're never going to find her this way. I wish she had told me what job she got before we started fighting." Dipper said. "I'll try texting her. Maybe she'll answer my texts." Mabel said. "Tell her to meet me here at 8:00." Dipper said. "Ok. I'll text her, "Wendy, Dipper wants to talk to you. It's really important. Meet him at Davidson's Pub on Main Street at 8:00 PM today." Does that sound good?" Mabel said. "Yeah. I hope this works. If she doesn't respond, I don't know what to do." Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel sat at the pub until 8:00. Then, 8:00 passed. "Maybe she is running late. I'll wait a bit longer." Dipper said. Then, 9:00 and 10:00 passed and there was still no sign of Wendy. Eventually, it was 11:00 and the bartender said, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here.". The Pines twins got up and left the pub, walking into the rain outside. "I guess she isn't coming." Dipper said sadly. "I'm so sorry." Mabel said. They walked slowly away from the pub.

Wendy's POV:

Wendy had a long day at work. She had to stay for a few meetings, and didn't get home until 10:30. She had left her phone at home, and when she got home, she checked it. There was a text from Mabel. She had ignored all of Dipper's texts, but she decided to open this one, since Mabel was still her friend, and she didn't want to take her anger out on Mabel. When she opened the text it said, "Wendy, Dipper wants to talk to you. It's really important. Meet him at Davidson's Pub on Main Street at 8:00 PM today.". Wendy thought about the text. She was still furious with Dipper, but if he had come all the way to Boston to talk to her, she should at least give him a chance, so she decided to go to the pub. Unfortunately, the text said to be there by eight, but it was already 10:30. She knew the pub, but it was pretty far away from her apartment, so she got a cab. By the time she got to the pub, it was already 11:05. Dipper was probably long gone by now. She got out of the cab, and went to the pub, but the door was closed. The bartender was just leaving. "Uh, was there a guy here with a blue hat that had a pine tree on it?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, that guy just left. He went that way." the bartender said. He pointed to the right, so Wendy ran that way.

Eventually, she caught up to two figures, which she realized were Dipper and Mabel. She called out, "You wanted to speak with me?". They turned around. "Wendy!" Dipper said. Wendy was happy to see him too, but was still mad. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Wendy asked. "Listen, Wendy, I am so sorry for getting so angry. I never should have told you not to take the job in Boston. After you left, I realized the reason I love Gravity Falls so much is because that is the place where you always were. Without you, the town means nothing to me. It isn't Gravity Falls I love, it's you. No matter where we are, all that matters to me is that we are together." Dipper said. Wendy was soaking wet from the rain, but she didn't care. Dipper's apology seemed heartfelt and sincere. "Apology accepted." Wendy said. Then, she ran up to Dipper and gave him a kiss. "Oh, and I'm sorry I was so late. I didn't get home from work until 10:30." Wendy said. "It's okay." Dipper said. "I've missed you so much. Thank you for changing your mind about Boston." Wendy said. "I've missed you, too." Dipper said. "I also should apologize. I'm sorry for running off like that. I won't do it again. For now on, we will work through our disagreements." Wendy said. "Agreed." Dipper replied. It was past 11:00, on a dark, rainy night in Boston, but all that mattered to Wendy was that her relationship with Dipper had been repaired.


	11. Proposal at Sunset

**Year: 2024**

**Ages: Dipper 22, Wendy 25**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper was considering a big decision. He had now been with Wendy for over five years. After their fight, they moved to Boston and spent another great year together. Now, Dipper was considering proposing to Wendy. He knew he was fairly young, but he knew that this was the girl he wanted to end up with. One day in late August, he met Mabel for lunch. After Dipper moved to Boston, Mabel moved to New York, so they got together for lunch every other week in Connecticut. At lunch, he decided to bring up the idea of the proposal. "So, Mabel, I'm considering proposing to Wendy!" Dipper said. "Great! I've been waiting for you to do that?" Mabel said. "Really? Don't you think I'm a bit too young?" Dipper said. "Eh, you've been dating her for five years, and you knew her for eleven. I know you guys will end up together, so you might as well propose now." Mabel said. "Thanks for the suppourt. Hey, do you want to go ring shopping with me?" Dipper asked. "Sure!" Mabel said.

After lunch, they drove to the nearest jewelry store. They looked at tons of rings, but nothing stuck out to Dipper. "Hmm..none of these seem right." Dipper said. Then, he saw a ring, and he knew it was the right one. "Mabel, look. That's the perfect ring!" Dipper said. "Ooh!" Mabel said. "Uh, could I use your credit card to buy it? Wendy might see it on the bill if I buy it. I promise I'll pay you back." Dipper said. "Sure." Mabel replied. After they bought the ring, they said goodbye and headed back home. Dipper thought about where to propose. There was one beach near the city that Wendy really liked, so he decided to propose there.

That weekend, Dipper asked, "Wendy, want to go that beach you love tonight?". "Sure, how come?" Wendy said. "No reason, I just think it would be fun." Dipper said. The two of them got ready for the beach, and then drove to it. They had dinner on the beach and chatted. Dipper was very nervous, and he wanted to wait for the right moment. He looked at the beautiful sunset and decided that it was the right time. "Wendy. I have something very important to ask you." Dipper said. "Ok. What is it?" Wendy said. Dipper got down on one knee. Wendy gasped. Then, Dipper said, "Wendy, since the day I first met you, back when I was twelve, I knew you were the girl I was meant to be with. I have the greatest time with you. The past five years have been the best of my life thanks to you. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you." Dipper took the ring out of his pocket. "Wendy..will you marry me?"

Wendy's POV:

Wendy was surprised at first, but as soon as she listened to Dipper's speech, she knew she wanted the exact same thing. Dipper made her happier than anybody else, and she knew she wanted to spend her life with him. She didn't think twice about her answer. "Yes!" Wendy said excitedly. Dipper smiled, and they kissed as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

**NOTE: Chapter 12, the final chapter, will be fairly long, and I am busy, so unfortunately I will not be able to upload it until Saturday. See you then!**


	12. The Wedding

**Year: 2025**

**Ages: Dipper 23, Wendy 26**

Dipper's POV:

It was late April, and Dipper and Wendy were making wedding plans. "Ok, first of all, where should we have it?" Dipper said. "I don't want anything to extravagant." Wendy said. "Me neither. How about we have it at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper said. "Great idea! Most of our friends and family are there, anyway." Wendy said. "Ok, now we need a date." Dipper said. "How about early June, maybe the 9th? That's a Saturday." Wendy replied. "Sounds good." Dipper said. "Now we need to make a guest list. I don't want it to be too big. I think I'll just invite my dad, three brothers, and four of my friends." Wendy said. "Yeah, I don't want too many people either. I'll invite Mabel, Soos, Stan, my parents, and two of my friends from college." Dipper said. "That adds up to seventeen people in total. That sounds good to me." Wendy said. "Yeah, me too." Dipper said. Dipper and Wendy continued discussing wedding plans, until there were only a few things left to decide. "Who will be your best man?" Wendy asked. "I'm going to pick Benjamin from college." Dipper said. "Not Soos?" Wendy asked. "Well, I thought he could be the one to marry us. He got a license for that." Dipper replied. "Oh, cool! I'm going to have Mabel as my made of honor." Wendy said. "That's awesome." Dipper said. Then, they prepared invitations and put them in the mailbox.

The wedding was three days away, and Mabel had driven to Boston to help Wendy pick out her wedding dress. After that, the three of them flew to Oregon for the wedding. Luckily, everyone that was invited was able to come, even 85 year-old Stan, who was going to leave his retirement home to come. When they arrived at the Mystery Shack, Soos was waiting for them. After Dipper had moved away, he had rented the Shack to Soos. "Hey, guys!" Soos said. "Hey, Soos!" Dipper replied. The four of them unpacked the luggage and chatted. The next day, they set up for the wedding.

That night, Dipper had a bachelor party and Wendy had a bachelorette party. At Dipper's party, there was Dipper, Soos, Wendy's brothers, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Benjamin, and Dipper's other friend Matt. Instead of a normal bachelor party, they spent most of the time blowing up hot dogs in the microwave. "This never gets old!" Soos said. Finally, the night before the wedding arrived, and all of the guests were invited to dinner. Once everyone had arrived, Benjamin stood up and gave a toast. "Dipper has been my friend since the first day of high school. A lot of high school and college guys aren't very loyal, but Dipper was the opposite. Ever since the first day he started dating Wendy, he never so much as looked at another girl. He is the best guy I know. To Dipper and Wendy.". The crowd applauded. Afterwards, everybody continued having dinner and chatting. Everybody had a great time, but the best was yet to come.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Dipper stayed in bed until 10:00, and then took a shower, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast. Then, he put on his tuxedo and went outside to where the wedding was taking place. Only Soos, Nate, and Tambry had arrived. Most of the others were staying in hotels. "Hey, dude!" Soos said. "Good morning, Soos." Dipper said. "Not thinking about running off are you?" Soos asked jokingly. "Not even for a second." Dipper said. After a while, more people started arriving and sitting down for the wedding. Only Wendy and Dan weren't there, because Dipper wasn't supposed to see her before the wedding itself. Eventually, 1:00 came, which was the time of the wedding. Dipper walked down the aisle next to his best man, Benjamin, towards Soos. After that, Mabel followed. Then, Manly Dan and Wendy walked down the pathway towards Dipper. Dipper smiled. Wendy looked so beautiful in the dress. Wendy arrived and faced Dipper. Then, Soos began, ""Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Dipper and Wendy in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." Dipper and Wendy smiled at each other. "Dipper and Wendy are two of my closest friends. Ever since day one, I knew they were the perfect couple, and I could not be more honored to be officiating for them. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness." Soos said, shedding a tear. "We will now proceed to the vows." Benjamin handed Dipper a card. "Wendy, not many people are lucky enough to marry the first and only person they ever loved, but that is what I have with you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and my love only grows every day. I can't wait to begin a lifetime of happiness together. You are truly my one and only." Dipper said. Dipper was reading the words off a card, but he meant each and every word. He loved Wendy more than anything in the world.

Wendy's POV:

Wendy took her vows from Mabel. "Dipper, I always had the greatest time hanging out with you. Anytime I spent time with you, I felt great afterwards. It just took me so long to realize that this meant that you weren't just a good friend, you were the person I was meant to be with. Looking back, I don't know why I didn't see that you were the one from the beginning. Dipper, you really are the greatest guy I have ever met, and I can't wait to spend my life with you." Wendy said. Then, Soos said, "Here we go. Do you Dipper, take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Dipper said. Do you Wendy, take Dipper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Soos said. "I do." Wendy replies. "Ok, rings?" Soos said. Mabel and Benjamin presented the rings. Wendy held out her finger, and Dipper put the ring on it. "Through this ring, I accept you as my wife, now and for all time." Then, Dipper held out his hand, and Wendy put her ring on his finger. "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Wendy said. Then, Soos said, "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

**Note: Sorry about the late upload date, but I got busy and forgot. Also, I apologize for this kind of sappy chapter, but I wasn't sure how to write the wedding chapter. Disclaimer: Most of the phrases said during the ceremony are not written by me, but common wedding phrases. Epilouge coming! Enjoy Sock Opera everyone!**


	13. Time Passes, but Love Persists

**Year: 2074**

**Ages: Dipper 72, Wendy 75**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper sat next to Wendy on a beach in Somalia, which had become a popular tourist destination after a stable government was restored in 2045. He and Wendy had been traveling the world ever since they had retired, which was much easier now that air travel was so cheap. "Ah, this is a nice beach." Wendy said beside Dipper. "Yeah. It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow." Dipper replied. "Ugh. I'm kind of tired of traveling. Do you think it's time to settle down?" Wendy asked. "You know, I've been thinking the same thing. Seeing the world is nice and all, but I'm not sure I want to continue this. I miss the US." Dipper said. "Yeah. You know, there is one place I've always wanted to retire to." Wendy said. "And, where is that?" Dipper asked. "Gravity Falls, Oregon." Wendy replied. Dipper smiled. "It's perfect. After our trip to London, we will head back to Gravity Falls." Dipper said.

A week later, Dipper and Wendy arrived in Gravity Falls. Over the next few weeks, they spent a great deal of time fixing up the old Mystery Shack, which had withstood the test of time. When Stan died back in 2030, he had left the shack to Dipper. After they had worked on it for a month, it was as good as new. Dipper and Wendy decided to turn it into a house for the two of them to live in.

One day, Dipper got a call. When he answered, it was his sister, Mabel. "Hey, Mabel! I haven't seen you for so long!" Dipper said. "Yeah, I miss you too. I heard that you moved back to Gravity Falls?" Mabel said. "Yeah. We fixed up the Mystery Shack." Dipper replied. "Well, I was thinking, maybe Ross and Lisa could spend the summer there?" Mabel asked. Ross and Lisa were Mabel's grandkids. "That sounds great. Let me just check with Wendy." Dipper said. Wendy said she was cool with it. "Ok, Wendy is fine with it. When will they arrive?" Dipper asked. "They should arrive next week." Mabel said.

Dipper and Wendy got ready to welcome their great-nephew and great-niece. Finally, the day arrived, and the two kids arrived on a hovercraft. "Hello Grunkle Dipper!" Lisa said. "Hello kids!" Dipper said excitedly. Throughout the summer, Dipper and Wendy had a great time spending time with Ross and Lisa. On the final day of summer, Dipper told the two kids that he had something very important to show them. The two kids followed him to the attic of the Mystery Shack. "What is it, Grunkle Dipper?" Ross asked. "Kids, I am going to tell you a story you will never forget. When I was your age, I, too came to Gravity Falls, and I discovered something strange about the town." Dipper said. Ross and Lisa listened intently. Dipper told them all about his summers in Gravity Falls. He told them of gnomes & gobblewonkers, clones & dinosaurs, and demons & shapeshifters. "And now, I want you guys to have this. This journal told me a lot about this town, and now I want you to discover your own secrets. Luckily, Bill no longer exists, so it isn't as dangerous now." Dipper said. He handed the two kids journal #3. The two children were wide-eyed. "Thank you so much, Grunkle Dipper!" Ross and Lisa said at once. The two of them ran off, looking at the book, off to start an adventure of their own. Dipper felt good about passing a part of his childhood on to a younger generation. However, there was one part of his childhood at Gravity Falls that he never had to give up, and never would give up. Wendy.


	14. Author's Note

For anyone who enjoyed this story, I am writing this to notify you that I will be rewriting and reuploadrkng some of the chapters. I won't be changing the story; I just want to do a better job on a few chapters that I felt were rushed. Particulary chapters 5 and 6. Thanks! JGF


End file.
